Pitch Black
Pitch Black was a Mountain Dew flavor that was first released on Halloween in 2004. In 2011, it returned to shelves as a part of the Back by Popular DEWmand promotion. Its US tagline was "DEW with a blast of Black Grape with other natural flavors" ''while its Malaysian tagline is ''"DEW with a punch of Grape Citrus flavour." History It was originally released as a Limited Edition flavor for Halloween in 2004, and was brought back with an added sour bite as Pitch Black II for Halloween in 2005. The original, non-sour Pitch Black was rereleased in 2006 as a limited edition slurpee form under the name "Mountain Dew Pitch Black Freeze", which was only available at participating 7-11 convenience stores. Six years later the original Pitch Black saw another limited return to shelves in 2011 as a part of the Back by Popular DEWmand promotion along with Supernova and Typhoon, which lasted until July 25th of that year. Pitch Black was also released in New Zealand in 2011, until it was replaced with Passionfruit Frenzy in late 2012. It was also released in Malaysia. It was also released in the Philippines in 2014 with LiveWire during the summer months as a permanent flavor. It was also the first time in the Philippines to release a different flavor. Pitch Black together with LiveWire were featured in DEWmocracy Singapore. It won and is now a permanent flavor. Caffeine Free Pitch Black Due to health restrictions in Canada which prohibits Caffeine in Mountain Dew, Pitch Black was released in 2004 for Halloween, however, it was released in caffeine-free only. Description Pitch Black is a black grape flavored soda and is dark purple in color. By looking at the bottle with a little light around it, it looks black, hence its name. Trivia *Pitch Black is is one of five grape flavored Mountain Dew sodas. (See "Related Flavors" in the infobox) *Pitch Black was a permanent flavor in New Zealand until it was replaced with Passionfruit Frenzy. However, LiveWire, Code Red, and Voltage (which goes under the name "Electro Shock") still remain. Gallery Sidekick bottle.jpg|Pitch Black's 2011 Sidekick design. Box.jpg|Pitch Black's 2011 12-pack design. Pitch black bottle.jpg|Pitch Black's 2004 bottle design. NoCaf Pitch Black.jpg|Caffeine-Free Pitch Black can design. Pitch Black NZ.jpg|Pitch Black's bottle design from New Zealand, where it is a permanent flavor. Pitch black old logo.png|Pitch Black's 2004 logo. mountain_dew_pitch_black_logo_2011.JPG|Pitch Black's 2011 logo. Pitch Black Bottle.png|Pitch Black's 2011 bottle design. Pitch Black 2012 can.png|Pitch Black's 2011 Can Design. 2901232601_119d3deaee_z.jpg|Low resolution picture of Pitch Black Freeze MTNDEW_PB.jpg|Malaysia's Pitch Black Mountaindewpitchblack1500l.jpg|Pitch Black's 1.5-liter bottle design in Malaysia mtn dew pitch black.png|Pitch Black bottle design in the Philippines. Same as the Malaysian design except for the manufacturing information. Tiny Pitch Black can from 2004.PNG|Pitch Black's 2004 8 oz. can design. When Pitch Black was rereleased in 2011, it was not available in this size. 1471387 660096204011936 247405915 n.jpg|Promotional Artwork promoting Pitch Black's victory in DEWmocracy Singapore. Category:Flavor Category:Purple Flavors Category:Discontinued Category:International Flavor Category:Loot for Labels Category:DEWmocracy Singapore